wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kratt
Christopher F. J. Kratt, or simply Chris, is the younger of the Kratt Brothers, four years behind Martin Kratt and technically eight years younger than their adoptive brother Ventus. He is the current Nature Earth Guardian. History Childhood Chris was the fourth born in the Kratt family. Instantly, he formed a strong bond with his older brother, Martin. They were so close that he stopped crying when he saw him. The blue brother would use his ice powers to entertain him. Barely half a year old, Chris made a flower grow instantly, indicating that he had powers like his brother. While their mother and older sisters were overjoyed, their father was furious because another child of his was a "freak of nature". Weeks after the discovery, their dad and mom got divorced and he took the twins with him to the city. Because of some harsh words from him, Martin started hating his own powers and became a little distant from Chris. One day while Martin was playing with him halfheartedly and not using his powers, the bully Zach Varmitech began to make fun of Martin, like he always used to even before Chris was born ("The Kratts' Memory Book"). The older brother was discouraged, but Chris's smile made him stand up for himself and and tell his mom about the bullying. Thanks to Chris, he began liking his powers again. When Chris was ten months old, his family went to the park. But it was here that they were first attacked by the Lupus Phantasma, Paris and Maximilian. Martin tried protecting his mom and brother with his powers, but the shadow wolves broke through his ice barrier and snatched the baby. The older brother managed to make Maximilian slip on an ice floor, making him accidentally fling the child into the air. Chris saved himself with a vine and Martin retrieved him. The two Lupus vowed to return. For four years, Chris learned from Martin how to control his powers, as well as played with each other with them. Martin always promised to protect him. During the winter break before Chris's first year of school, the brothers went outside really one morning to play in the snow. However, both were attacked by the Lupus again, and they were barely able to defend themselves. Their guardian Athena then sealed their powers and altered their memories for their protection. One summer vacation, Zach came up to them with a new Zachbot prototype. After being sprayed, Chris stuffed a rock into its tube. However, it caused it to malfunction. Wild Kratts At first, it was just Chris and Martin. They traveled the world, observing creatures of many kinds. After their adventures with the Creature Club and Zoboo, they returned to the city, where they meet their school friend Aviva, who was working on new projects, including the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Eris Arc Chaos Arc Darkness Arc = ''The Creature Clan Series'' In a comic version of the planet, Chris was an employee of Zach Varmitech in the testing division named Derek Byone. After the accident, Darek gained the traits of a draco lizard and a psychic connection with his tail. He then turned against his corrupted boss, Zachtroctus and became Draconius, the psychic of a team of heroes called the Creature Clan. He's also viewed as the undisputed leader of the team. Relationships Family Martin Kratt - big brother/best friend Martin and Chris had always been together since they were kids. The two are very close and were even brothers in their past life. As children, before the second Lupus attack, Martin would play with Chris with his ice powers and it was Chris that encouraged him stand up to Zach. Both effect each other's lives. Both brothers are very protective of one and the other. They have a strong brotherly love bond between them, making them inseparable. As kids after an accident, Chris promised a comatose Martin that he wouldn't put him in harm's way. Their strong connection is what embodies the Sixth Element - the Element of Love. Some of the episodes revolve around their friendship and love for each other. Episodes being "Chris-tal Clear", "When Kratt was Kratt", and "Through Mint and Minds". Mina Kratt - adopted little sister Clarissa Kratt - adopted little sister Linda Kratt - mother William Kratt - father Chris never knew his father since he was still a baby when he left. All he knew was that he left because he and Martin had powers. And because of this, he had a small hatred for his dad. When he saw him again twenty five years later, he wasn't too happy until Martin explained that he was cursed to hate him. Overtime after defeating Eris, the two had some time together again. Christine and Susan Kratt - older twin sisters Grandpa Kratt - maternal grandpa Grandma Kratt - maternal grandma Ventus - little brotherly figure, adopted big brother Crew Aviva Corcovado - former love interest/close friend The current status of the two is "just friends". They have known each other since childhood in school and were close friends. Even so, they still argue about certain topics, mostly whether technology or nature is better. In "Mr. and Mrs. Corcovado", it is shown that Chris had a crush on Aviva for some time, but never showed it so he could see if she felt the same for him. He was obviously jealous and enraged when an apprentice of Ares, Cyrano talked sweetly to her and took her on dates. But when he and the crew tried to tell her that their love wasn't true, she slapped him and called him a "Wild Rat", breaking his hope and heart. With his heart shattered, the Earth Guardian's fractured hope made him an easy target for Eris's dark clouds. After Aviva sincerely apologized for her mistakes, Chris's heart began to mend, giving him enough control of himself to save her from Cyrano. Aviva then confessed that she had just realized that she liked him and she embraced him, which he returned and the dark cloud left. The next morning however, they talked about what love was and saw that they weren't ready for it yet and agreed to be "just friends". Even so, Aviva had kissed his cheek in the end. There was no other hints of a romantic relationship between them since this episode. Koki Bambrick - close friend Jimmy Z - close friend David Genosharp - new friend, apparently reborn brother Elsa Genosharp - new friend Samuel Jawclaw - new friend Others Tania Armstrong - current love interest, girlfriend after "Love is War" At first, the two didn't speak to each other. Though Chris smiled at how happy she was with her children. The two first speak to each other in "Chris Crush". Chris had helped her up after she tripped and she immediately blushed when she saw him. While they were talking, the Guardian started feeling fuzzy inside. Athena - good friend/guardian Although Chris first met the goddess of wisdom in "Baker vs Kratt", Athena had been assigned as the Kratt Brothers' guardian since Chris was born. Terra - past life Thorn - shadow Thorn is the embodiment of Chris's darkness. Abilities Natural skills and powers Chris is the climbing brother of the siblings. He can climb at fast speeds and likes swinging on vines. It is revealed in Through Mint and Minds that he was born with the "power of life", a power he inherited from his original incarnation, Terra. He could make huge vines and other plants grow rapidly at a young age. This power was locked away along with any memory connected to them by Athena to ensure his safety from people who wish to use him for evil. A substitute of this power was given to him when he became a Nature Guardian. It wasn't until "Through Mint and Minds" that the seals were removed. Near the end of the two episode season 1 finale "Eris' Wrath", this power became linked to his medallion so he doesn't accidentally use it. Guardian powers *Creature Comprehension *Predicting future (as of "Karma Chameleon") *Telepathic link with Martin (as of "Eris' Wrath") Bow of Artemis The Bow of Artemis is Chris's default Guardian weapon. He was granted this weapon by Artemis after showing his worth against her apprentice. A bow made of a special white pine, it has the ability to shoot "arrows of life", in which dead things are revived. It is unknown however if this works on creatures. Crystallization In "Chris-tal Clear", Chris gained the power to crystallize anything he comes into contact with and create quartz barriers or spikes. This is his most powerful ability. However, this power is easily triggered by his emotions, unlike the rest of his abilities which require thought. These feelings are usually fear ("Chris-tal Clear") rage and despair ("Eris' Wrath"). This power became linked to his medallion so he doesn't use it on accident. Terrestrial Capabilities (influence of Gaia's Emerald) Thanks to the leftover energy from Gaia's Emerald, Chris can hear and feel the thoughts and feelings of trees and other forestation. He can even revive some ruined nature. Shadows Crown Form: Forest Crown Forest Crown is Chris's Crown Form. He becomes this form with Gaia's Emerald, one of the Elemental Crystals. He obtains it sometime after understanding what Mercy really is in "Miracle Mercy". In Forest Crown, he has more capability in controlling plants, even making trees move their branches like they're arms. He can also camouflage into the green and control stone as well. Chakrams of Demeter The Chakrams of Demeter are Chris's Crown Form weapon, which he can switch with the Bow of Artemis when in Forest Crown. Outfits Default - Creature Adventurer Guardian - Terra's Robe Crown Form - Forest Crown In Crown Form, Chris looks similar to a Medieval warrior. Trivia *Chris is similar to Elsa the Snow Queen from Frozen. **He even takes on a similar role to hers in Chris-tal Clear. ***Most Frozen AUs have Chris as Anna. **Both are usually the sophisticated sibling. **Their greatest fear was hurting a close family member they love. **They lose control of their powers when scared, angry or upset. Category:WK crew member Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian Category:Characters